


his and his alone

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieb notices the look people throw at him when he’s out with Web; they look at Web up and down; assessing him, praising him with their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his and his alone

**Author's Note:**

> an anon sent me this lyrics - you have such a beautiful face I've been dreaming about between my thighs - and i listened to it and the song was about giving head.
> 
> so here's my terrible take on it.

For Lieb, Web is the embodiment of a perfect boyfriend; attentive, articulate, romantic, polite; a Harvard man through and through.

Lieb notices the look people throw at him when he’s out with Web; they look at Web up and down; assessing him, praising him with their eyes and then they look at him; glaring, sneering; probably thinking what sort of magic that he possesses to be able to snatch this perfect man with his perfect blue eyes, with his perfect manners.

It helps that Web has perfect pretty face too; and a pair of perfect lips that are begging to be fucked because Web never seems to be able to close his mouth properly.

But that is Web in public.

This Web, this David Kenyon Webster; a Harvard educated man, this man in Lieb’s room, on Lieb’s bed, this man who pushes Lieb down on the soft mattress none too gently and unzipping his jeans and taking it off in one slide; this man is all Lieb’s.

This passionate man with lust burning in his eyes; his perfectly beautiful face, nuzzling Lieb’s thighs and mouthing Lieb’s hard cock through Lieb’s boxers with his perfectly ridiculous beautiful lips; this man is all Lieb’s.

And when Web nips the inside of Lieb’s thigh, he opens his legs wider for Web, canting his hips up to brush his clothed cock on Web’s pretty face.

And when Web stretches the elastic waistband of his boxers out and over his cock, Lieb willingly surrender, his fingers clutching Web’s soft hair, tugging hard; begging for more.

And when Web’s pretty lips close around his erection; sinking it until the head bumps on the roof of his mouth; Lieb curses loudly; moaning Web’s name as he fucks Web’s mouth again and again and again.

In this hazy moment, with Web between his thighs and his cock in Web’s obscenely stretched mouth; Lieb thinks Web is the one with magic, his fucking mouth makes Lieb’s eyes roll backward in intense pleasure when Web sucks _hard_ , peering up at him with eyes that are now almost gray with lust.

And when Lieb cums, he pushes Web’s mouth off his cock and shoots ribbons of almost translucent sticky fluid on Web’s beautiful pretty face and Web accepts it with his eyelids fluttering, his lips opening, his tongue stretching out; Lieb thinks this man is _his_ and _his alone_.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on webgottrash


End file.
